


悬溺（二）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫儿 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	悬溺（二）

杨淏翔到的有点晚，几个朋友嚷嚷着让他自罚一杯。  
“我今儿晚场，刚下班。”杨淏翔嘴上这么说，还是喝了，当解渴。  
“哎不是我说您，您杨大公子不缺吃不缺穿，非跑德云社说什么相声啊，一场下来赚的钱还不够买您衣服上一扣子。您为着什么啊？”  
杨淏翔听了就笑，喝酒，也不说话。他想起来张云雷了。  
“张云雷，你们知道吧。”  
“你那小偶像？你车里放的是他唱的太平歌词吧？什么《游西湖》？”  
“是他。回社里了，我俩现在搭了。”  
“嚯，那感情好。他现在什么样？”  
杨淏翔想了半天，“就那样，头发从后面扎一小辫儿，弄的不男不女的，村的我倒胃口。”  
“嗐，问他现在过的怎么样，谁问你长相了？这人。”  
朋友都笑起来。  
“怎么茬啊你，心里压着事似的。”  
包厢的空调开的不够，杨淏翔拿纸抹了把额头上的汗。  
“大凯你是不是玩男的。”  
“怎么了，腻了？想换换口味？你不会是…”  
被叫做大凯的男人笑起来，“你不能是惦记上那个张云雷了吧？”  
杨九郎到这时候也坦然了，甚至生出几丝快感来。  
“我把他操了。”  
同包厢的朋友先是通过面部表情表现出了惊讶，须臾便换回了笑脸。  
“行啊你。”  
“翔子不是我说，你看张云雷那样，保不齐就一卖屁股的兔爷，你小心让人缠上。”  
“我他妈能让他缠上啊，甭担心，挺懂事的，不缠人，活也不错。我也就是腻了我那傍家了，换换口味。长相，虽然就那样吧，但那屁股还行，比女人紧。”  
“哈哈哈我说什么来着，”大凯笑着，“那女人的阴道，就那么长，进去了龟头那块都是空的，回回折腾半天才射，再一戴套，更没劲了。哪有干男的爽。哎，话说回来，你要是要跟他无套做，可得让他检查一下啊，身上保不齐带着什么病。”  
“戴套也得查。”有人说。  
“知道了。”杨淏翔皱了皱眉，“墨迹。来，喝酒，一会唱歌去。”  
去KTV的时候挺晚了，一伙子人也喝的差不多了，大凯以为杨淏翔最近好这口，给塞了个少爷到杨淏翔怀里。让杨淏翔推开了。  
“甭招我啊。”杨淏翔说。  
“不喜欢？不喜欢换个娘们来。”  
“都不要，你们喜欢你们自个玩去。”  
“怎么着啊，为了谁守身如玉呢这是？我嫂子管的那么严？”  
“她管的着我？”杨淏翔冷笑一声，“让那二椅子闹的不想玩别的了。”  
“得，那话都说到这了，叫过来一块玩玩？给我们见见？敢吗？”  
“这有什么不敢的。”杨淏翔嗤笑一声，掏出手机给张云雷打电话。  
那边很快接了，说话声音很小，小心翼翼的。  
“怎么了？  
"你没事吧，过来一趟，一块玩会。”  
“我…在玫瑰园呢。”  
“过不来？行，知道了。”  
“没，”张云雷着急了，“能过来，你在哪呢？”  
…  
张云雷一推包间门，所有的目光都聚在自己身上。  
他看了一圈，就认识杨淏翔。  
“来，过来。”杨淏翔说着走过来拉着他的手腕坐到自己边上。  
“这个，叫大凯，那个，小潘，他，姚冰，这个，徐斌，都是好朋友。他们边上这些个，陪酒的，你不用认识。”  
杨九郎介绍到哪，张云雷就认真的跟人家点头问好。  
“张云雷，我跟你们说过的，我搭档。”  
大凯有心调侃杨九郎，叫了声“嫂子好”。  
“我看你像我娘们。”杨九郎把桌子上的骰子盒朝大凯扔过去。  
大伙都笑了。张云雷不明就里，也只好跟着笑。  
“打车过来的？穿的太少了。”杨淏翔说着把手搭在张云雷大腿上。张云雷紧张的绷紧了大腿肌肉。  
“怎么了？”杨淏翔笑着问他，揉他紧绷的大腿，一直揉到大腿根。  
“你…你别弄我了。”张云雷去摁杨九郎的手，根本抓不住。  
“没事。”杨淏翔喝多了，拿话哄他，“我今儿要是不叫你来，他们就非得塞个坐台的给我。我不想要，就想要你那屁股。”  
张云雷有点开心，他想要是没有最后那三个字他可能会更开心。  
“张老师，久仰大名。”徐斌喊他，“来都来了，唱一个。”  
张云雷不大爱和不熟的人交流，笑着说：“我不来了。”  
“啧，明白了，我们请不动。翔子！你请人张老师给我们唱一个。”  
杨淏翔酒劲有点上来了，靠在沙发上昏昏欲睡。下巴一扬，说：“听话，辫儿，唱一个，我也想听。”  
张云雷点点头，说：“好吧。”  
张云雷唱了一首《风的季节》，嗓子是好，就算这起子人听不懂粤语也能听出来好听来。  
张云雷唱的时候杨淏翔就喝多了耍酒疯，手一会从上衣伸进去揉他的腰一会从裤腰那伸进去摸张云雷的腿根。  
张云雷唱到最后的时候把二郎腿翘起来了，恨不得缩起来。好不容易放下话筒低声求杨淏翔别弄自己了。  
杨淏翔把张云雷搂过来说对面就是宾馆。  
张云雷哆哆嗦嗦的从杨淏翔手里自救出来把人扶起来，说杨淏翔喝多了，先回了。  
都知道怎么回事，大伙一脸很微妙的表情说路上小心。臊的张云雷恨不得找个地缝钻进去。  
杨淏翔不瘦，张云雷靠着一副薄的像纸片似的身子一直把人扶到屋里。给他脱鞋，脱衣服，喂水，伺候的还挺像那么回事。  
张云雷哄他抬抬身子脱上衣的时候被杨淏翔一个翻身压在床上。  
“小骚婊子，刚才在KTV就硬了吧。来，让师弟看看，师哥湿了没有？”  
张云雷把腿并起来，涨红着脸说：“你喝多了。”  
“我不喝多，我不喝多也不能操你啊。那你说我以后还要不要喝多？”  
张云雷眼里都起了雾，支支吾吾的说：“要喝多…”  
“你要不要洗澡？或者我去洗一下？”  
“你这会怎么不洁癖了？”杨淏翔存心臊他，“不洗澡也给我裹鸡巴？”  
张云雷讷讷的点点头，觉得那滚烫的玩意已经抵上了自己的小腹。“可以的。”  
杨淏翔觉得他可太有意思了。  
“走吧，洗澡去。”  
后来张云雷到底在浴室里就给杨淏翔口了。口到一半杨淏翔让张云雷自己润滑才想起来口袋里的润滑油没拿进来，张云雷又半硬着出去拿润滑油。  
“你这玩意还随身带着啊？”  
杨淏翔接过来乐了，照例往张云雷手上挤了一些。  
“避孕套带了吗？”  
张云雷含着杨九郎鸡巴说不了话，只点了点头，呜呜了两声。  
杨九郎垂头看他，他仰着头边看着自己边给自己口交，眼睛湿漉漉的，眼尾绯红，表情魇足，像在吃什么美味佳肴。  
“操。”  
杨淏翔把阴茎从张云雷嘴里掏出来扇他的脸，几下就一片绯红。  
“怎么就能这么骚？说，你被多少过男的操过？”  
张云雷一边伸着舌头等杨淏翔重新把鸡巴放进来一边有点难过的想：我的确给好多男人口过，但我真的只给你一个人操过啊，你为什么不听我说呢？  
两个人一开始站在浴室里做。张云雷太不抗折腾了，做了没一会就喊腿抽筋。杨淏翔也没退出来，直接把人抱起来边走边操放到床上。没一会就把人操射了，精液一股一股往外流。  
歇了一会杨淏翔说换姿势，把人握着腰颠倒了上下位，想试试脐橙。张云雷愣在那，根本不知道怎么动。  
“腰使劲，扭起来。你他妈是真纯还是装纯啊，之前你那些男朋友没跟你玩过脐橙啊？”  
张云雷摇头想说没有，没有被别人操过，话到嘴边觉得说了杨淏翔也不会信，就咽了回去，挤出愉悦的呻吟。  
完事的时候杨淏翔不想动了，张云雷冲了冲自己，拿着毛巾出来给杨淏翔擦身子。杨淏翔嫌他擦的太磨叽，一伸手把毛巾拿过来扔到一边，把张云雷搂进怀里，关了灯说睡觉。  
张云雷又惊又喜，两个人也睡过挺长时间了，这是杨淏翔第一次和他过夜，刚才…还带自己见了他的好朋友。  
张云雷想他也是会喜欢我的吧，他还是有点喜欢我的吧。  
“你明儿有时间吗？”杨淏翔突然带着困意问他。  
张云雷忙说：“有的，明儿周六，咱俩都休息。”  
“我带你做个体检去，安心。”  
张云雷突然觉得身上有点凉。  
“不用了，”张云雷努力咽着哭腔，“我自己去就行。我，我没病。”  
杨淏翔若有若无的嗯了一声。  
杨淏翔呼噜声也太大了，张云雷凌晨三点的时候想。  
  
——tbc


End file.
